Happy Crescent
Happy Crescent is an original song by Nao Toyama as Kanon Nakagawa. It is also the ending theme of Episode 7. English Lyrics The blackboard, putting that aside, the place I look at The sweet fantasy of your face Suddenly in the back of the school, counseling Love mode That's not surely for me But I'll do my best for your sake Someday, I'll make you look back at me The very dense Romeo Happy Happy Happy Cresent A Happy Present to you I want to have you know these feelings Just you, the everlasting romance Happy Happy Happy Cresent I will give all that I have, I Love You When will it end? Hey, I want you to embrace this one-sided love At the window, sighing, suddenly at one place I see Your gloomy face is a mystery Running in the hallway, your back is in heart-broken mode Could it be that you were rejected Cheer up for I am here with you Is that a confession?　But you don't notice You're so dense Romeo Heart-beat Happy Cresent More throbbing presents I want you to notice my heart is beating The melody of love is playing Heart-beat Happy Cresent I will give all that I have, I Want you When will that happen? Hey, I want this one-sided love to end Happy Happy Happy Cresent A Happy Present to you I want to have you know these feelings Just you　the everlasting romance Happy Happy Happy Cresent I will give all that I have, I Love You When will it end? Hey, I want you to embrace this one-sided love Romaji Lyrics kokuban socchi no ke de chirari mitsumeru saki wa amai yokogao　FANTAJII totsuzen kousha no ura soudan renai MOODO yappa watashi ni janai dakedo anata no tame ni ganbaru itsu no hi nika furimukasete miseru wa donkan sugina ROMEO-san HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi anata dake yo eien ROMANSU HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO anata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi madobe tameiki iro fui ni mitsumeru saki ni kurai yokogao MISUTERII hashiru watari rouka senaka shitsuren MOODO moshikashite furareta no? genki dashite yo watashi ga iru yo kokuhaku da yo? demo kizuitenai kao donkan sugi yo ROMEO-san tokimeki HAPPI KURESENTO DOKI DOKI motto PUREZENTO kizuite hoshii no mune no kodou kanadeteru yo koi no MELODI tokimeki HAPPI KURESENTO anata ni zenbu sasageru I Want You itsu ni naru daro? nee owarasetai yo kataomoi HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO anata ni HAPPI PUREZENTO wakatte hoshii no kono kimochi anata dake yo eien ROMANSU HAPI HAPI HAPPI KURESENTO anata ni zenbu sasageru I Love You itsuka owaru no? nee dakishimete hoshii kataomoi Japanese Lyrics 黒板　そっちのけで チラリ　見つめる先は 甘い 横顔　ファンタジー 突然　校舎の裏　相談　恋愛モード﻿ やっぱ私にじゃない だけどあなたの　為に頑張る いつの日にか　振り　向かせてみせるわ 鈍感過ぎな　ロミオさん ハピハピハっピークレセント あなたにハッピープレゼント わかって欲しいの　この気持ち あなただけよ　永遠ロマンス ハピハピハッピ　クレセント あなたに全部ささげる　I Love You いつか終わるの？ ねぇ抱きしめて欲しい　片思い 窓辺　溜め息色　ふいに　見つめる先に 暗い横顔　ミステリー 走る　渡り廊下　背中　失恋モード もしかしてフラれたの？ 元気だしてよ　わたしがいるよ 告白だよ？　でも　気付いてない顔 鈍感過ぎよ　ロミオさん トキメキハッピークレセント ドキドキもっとプレゼント 気付いて欲しいの　胸の鼓動 奏でてるよ　恋のメロディ トキメキハッピークレセント あなたに全部ささげる　I Want you いつになるだろ？ ねぇ終わらせたいよ　片思い ハピハピハっピークレセント あなたにハッピープレゼント わかって欲しいの　この気持ち あなただけよ　永遠ロマンス ハピハピハッピ　クレセント あなたに全部ささげる　I Love You いつか終わるの？ ねぇ抱きしめて欲しい　片思い Listen Now Category:Character Songs Category:Templates Category:Music Category:Collectibles